Those Who Wander Are Not Always Lost
by HellzBloodyBelle
Summary: Nymeria has always dreamed of adventure. Being the daughter of two knights she cant help it if she's restless. But when an adventure finds her it's not at all what she expected! Can she handle it? Will she survive to see her father again? What happens when the Adventure brings her Love? Will she Fight it Cross over between the 2004 King Arthur movie and Game of Thrones please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Game of Thrones that brilliance belongs to George RR Martin and I don't own anything to do with King Arthur. **

**Summary: Nymeria is the daughter of a Knight of Hadrian's Wall an isolated castle in the north not far from Winterfell. Her father Tristan is a Knight Sworn to protect the Lord of the Wall Arthur. Nymeria's Mother was also a Knight but she was killed During the battle for the iron throne...Leaving Nymeria to be raised by her father who has become over protective of her, not letting her leave the wall. Nymeria dreams of adventures beyond Hadrian's Wall and exploring Westeros.**

**~X+X~**

The flaps of the makeshift healer's tents were violently thrown open and the men surrounding the small cot at the back of the tent looked up at the intruder watching as all the colour washed out of his face as his eyes landed on the body lying on the cot.

"There is little the Sisters can do for her, the damage was too sever, I'm sorry" Dragonet solemnly spoke up placing his hand on Tristan's shoulder. Tristan took his eyes off of the pale face of his wife only to give Dag a hard look before moving out of his grip and to the cot, Kneeling down Tristan slowly reached out and took her small hand in his larger one, shocked at how cold it had already become.

"How long?" Tristan asked with a hard voice as he ran his other hand across her forehead moving a lock of her red hair from it.

"It's hard to tell..." Lancelot Began from the other side of the bed

"How Long" Tristan asked again

"An hour maybe a matter of minutes...we don't know" Gawain Murmured sadly. Slowly Samrin opened her eyes giving Tristan a small smile.

"I'm Sorry" Tristan murmured so only she could hear as the other knights moved to the front of the tent to give them some privacy.

"It's not your fault, My Love" Samrin told him her eyes welling with tears as she raised her hand to cup his cheek, running a thumb over his tattoos. Tristan closed his eyes and leaned his head slightly into her hand.

"Don't leave me" He whispered "Don't leave us"

"I don't want to...But I'm so tired" She murmured the tears now falling from her eyes.

"Stay with me"

"I will always be with you, both of you" Samrin smiled at Tristan "You can't get rid of me that easily...Take care of our baby, don't let her forget me"

"I won't I promise" Tristan reached up and took her hand from his cheek, bringing it to his lips.

"You were the best thing to happen to me" Samrin grinned "Kiss me?" Tristan gave her a small smile before leaning in and capturing her lips giving her a sweet kiss. He knew she was gone before he even opened his eyes. Grimly Tristan gently kissed Samrin's forehead before getting up and walking passed his brothers in arms, not looking at their grim faces or stopping to hear their sad words, he walked out of the tent. Leaving the battle behind him Tristan found his horse and mounted it, preparing for the long ride north to Hadrian's Wall to his now Motherless 5 year old daughter.

**~X+X~**

**Thank you for reading my little story, I hope you like it. I know it's a weird combination But I have been thinking about it writing it for a while now. Please Review I would love to hear your thoughts on the story! :)**

**Belle XXX**

**Check out to see the outfits I made for the story :)**

**Hopefully they help paint the picture I'm trying to draw :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for those who read my first chapter (the prologue) and for those who favourited it and added it to their alerts! Her is chapter one the beginning of the adventure of a lifetime! I hope you enjoy it and don't for get to review! And let me know what you think! A hug for every review! ^_^**

**Belle XX**

**Check my profile for a link to the outfits that Nymeria wears!**

**~X+X~**

Groaning Nymeria buried her head under her pillows to drown out the sounds of her father moving around in his room across the hall from her, the sun wasn't even up yet so why should she be. Her father was always up before the morning sun, ever since she could remember he would rise and prepare for his journey beyond the Wall. Nymeria didn't know what he did when he got past the gates but she always knew it was either hunting or he was just taking a ride too clear his head and escape whatever demons were haunting him. Borrowing deeper into her blankets she heard her father close is door and his boots hitting the stone floor as he made his way to her door.

Opening the door softly Tristan stood in the door way looking at the figure wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets in the bed, the heavy fur blanket on top moved up and down gently as the occupant slept. Shaking his head he turned around leaving the room and closing the door behind him before heading to the stair case at the end of the hall and out into the crisp morning air. Tristan took in the heavy fog that surrounded the castle as he pulled his cloak closer around him and stepped into the stables.

Nymeria couldn't remember fall back asleep after her father had woke her up, but when she opened her eyes next the sun was streaming through her windows as the curtains where being pulled open one by one. Reluctantly she sat up in her bed and squinted though the light at the tall thin figure of Milah. Milah was one of the bastard children of Bors a knight of the Wall, and Nymeria's closest friend.

"Good Morning!" Beamed Milah as she finished with the curtains and moved to sit at the end of Nymeria's bed.

"It will be when I get some food" Mumbled Nymeria as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Milah waited on the bed while Nymeria opened the large oak door to her trunk and pulled out a dark green dress with lace sleeves. After pulling on the dress she dug through the trunk and pulled out a dark brown leather breastplate and proceeded to buckle it into place over her dress, she pulled on a pair of brown leather riding boots and grabbed her bow and quiver, tucked a dagger into her boot and grabbed her sword.

"Ready" she smiled at Milah as they both headed out of her room to the main hall. Dumping her sword and bow and quiver on the closest table to the door Nymeria and Milah walked over to the large wooden table that sat Knights and their Ladies as well as Milah's eleven siblings.

"Good Morning" Grinned Nymeria as she took one of two empty seats next Gawain before reaching over to steal a piece of bacon off of his plate.

"Well it would be if you leave my bacon alone" grumbled Gawain swatting away her hand.

Nymeria ignored Gawain as she looked around the table plucking bread, bacon and some fruits from the platters onto her plate. Gawain seeing the opportunity for vengeance reached over and took a piece of bacon from her plate.

"Hey!" cried Nymeria as she pulled her plate out of his reach.

"An eye for an eye little bird" Gawain replied popping the bacon in to his mouth with a grin.

"Any news Tristan?" Arthur called looking up as the silent knight walked into the room.

"The Starks are right" Tristan spoke as he pulled out the chair next to his daughter, leaning over to give her a kiss on the head before sitting down. The knights watching him curiously.

"Winter is coming, very soon" Tristan went on grabbing an apple from the center of the table and pulling out a throwing knife began to cut it up, popping bits into his mouth and chewing them slowly.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later" Laughed Lancelot

"What? That the Starks would be right or that winter is coming?" Mused Guinevere leaning passed Arthur to look at Lancelot.

"Both" grinned Galahad making everyone laugh. Nymeria turned to look at her father giving him a large smile before turning back to her food.

**~X+X~**

After everyone had finished their meal Arthur had decided that it was time to leave before the day got away from them. Arthur Lord of Hadrian's Wall, his wife Lady Guinevere, Arthurs Knights sworn to protect him, Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain, Sir Galahad, Sir Bors, Sir Dagonet and Sir Tristan, as well as their children had all been invited to Winterfell to stay for the Kings Visit to the north. Nymeria had never been allowed beyond the gates of Hadrian's Wall before and today was the day her life would change she was going on an adventure; she will be free to ride beyond the gates.

Briefly stopping at the large green field the people of Hadrian's Wall used as a graveyard Nymeria weaved her way through the graves carefully as to not disturbed them, stopping at her mother's grave where she placed a blue flower by the small stone grave marker that read:

_Samrin Cornwell:_

_Mother of the Moon_

_Protect your Daughter_

_As she sleeps for eternity_

_Under the stars._

"Goodbye Mother, I will visit when I return home" Kneeling down Nymeria brought her gloved hand up to her lips, kissing her fingers before gently placing her hand on the stone.

"Nymeria! Where leaving now, hurry up girl!"

Nymeria stood up and dusted of her dress before turning and walking towards where her Father stood one hand holding the reins of his large white horse and the other holding the reins of her black mare. Giving him an apologetic smile she grabbed the reins from his hand and putting her boot in the stirrup pulled herself on the horse with ease.

"Stay close to me" Tristan warned Nymeria as he too pulled himself on to his horse.

"I'm hardly going to get lost" Nymeria mumbled as they pulled their horses over to where the others were waiting.

"That's not I meant" Tristan muttered watching Nymeria as she walked her horse next to Guinevere as they headed off towards the gate.

People had gathered as they past to bid their Lord and Lady Farewell, as well as the knights. Nymeria's stomach twisted nervously as they waited for the gates to be opened, the guards stepped aside to let them pass and Nymeria turned in her saddle to look behind at her father.

Tristan watched Nymeria carefully as she turned around to look at him, fear and nerves evident on her face and in her eyes. He spurred his horse forwards stopping next to her, giving her a nod and a hidden smile. They rode through the gates together and Nymeria was glad her father was by her side as she started a new adventure.

**~X+X~**

Tristan and Nymeria had been riding together in a comfortable silence all morning until Arthur had asked Tristan to ride ahead and find a place for them to stop for a rest and some food. Upon her father's departure Nymeria found herself moving over to the large wagon with a canvas roof being used to transport Bor's wife Vanora and all his children.

"Miss my company already?" Laughed Milah as she notice Nymeria riding towards her, getting up she gently moved herself to the opening of the cart, leaning her back against its side she let one leg hang down over the road.

"Sadly" Nymeria smiled back.

"This is taking too long" Milah moaned miserably.

"We have only just started!" laughed Nymeria

"You try spending your time cooped up in this damned wagon with your siblings and see how you like it!" Milah complained

"I don't have any siblings... Besides I know how to ride a horse!" Mocked Nymeria

"So do I! But Mother thinks its unlady like for an unmarried woman to ride a horse in the company of men" Milah told her spearing her mother a quick look.

"If you wish to find a husband I suggest you stop complaining!" Vanora spoke up not looking away from the baby she was nursing.

"She doesn't need a husband Women! And if she does I would cut him down the middle, feed his guts to the wolves and fashion myself a new saddle from his skin!" yelled Bors who was riding beside Dagonet and Gawain a little behind them.

"I will see our daughters married and taken care of Bors! Or I swear I will have your head!" Vanora yelled at him.

"Save me?" Milah pleaded to Nymeria who rolled her eyes and held out her hand. Milah grabbed her hand and swung herself up behind Nymeria on the horse, Before Vanora could say anything Nymeria had galloped further up to where Lancelot, Guinevere and Arthur were, slowing down next to Galahad. They could still hear Vanora yelling at Bors behind them.

"Now look what you did, Milah will never find a husband now and you are to blame!"

By the time Tristan had returned Nymeria and Milah were deep in conversation with Galahad who was telling them all about the first time he visited Winterfell and the sun had begun to disappear behind the trees.

"Did you get lost Tristan? We were starting to think you had abandoned us" Lancelot called to him as he rode towards Arthur.

"There is an inn a mile up the road, I think we should stay there tonight" Tristan Warned.

"How Long?" Arthur asked Catching on to what he was implying

"Should be safe to continue in the morning, the storm would have passed by then"

"Very well, Lancelot goes tell Jols and Vanora we will be staying at the inn on the kings' road tonight"

"What's going on?" Nymeria asked Tristan as he rode beside her, Tristan looked over at Milah sitting behind Nymeria and shook his head when Milah smiled and waved at him like she had been there all along.

"Nothing you should be worried about"

"Im not worried, merely curious" Nymeria corrected him only to receive a grunt in reply.

"That's what he's afraid of" Galahad leaned over and whispered to her.

**~X+X~**

As the sky grew darker they continued down the road in silence, whatever it was that Tristan had warned Arthur about had put the knights on high alert their eyes darted all over the place, cautious of every noise the surrounding forest made. Nymeria had been pushed in to the circle of Knights next to Guinevere and in front of the wagon, she wasn't scared every time they heard a twig snap or a branch move only curious as to what could make that noise as well as make the bravest knights she knows nervous.

It didn't take long for their little group to come across the inn Tristan had told them about. It was a large run down building made from grey stones with a stable for the horses and a well for fresh water.

"it's not much to look at but I will do for one night" Arthur said as he got off his horse and handed the reins to a stable boy that had ran out as they approached. Walking around to Guinevere he helped the pregnant women from her horse as everyone else dismounted and followed them into the warm, dry inn.

The first thing to hit Nymeria was the smell, strong rum, sweat and hot food all mixed together making her nose scrunch up. Nymeria was taken aback by the sheer size of the room it was larger than the outside let on, the room was filled with long wooden tables, at one end a large stone fire place warmed the room and the other side had the bar.

The inn was full of men exhausted and wet from travelling, Nymeria couldn't see any house sigils anywhere, and looking around at all the men she caught a pair of the brightest of blue eyes she had ever seen. They belonged to a young man a few years older than herself, he had short brown hair, and a slight beard that almost covered his handsome features.

Jumping a little as a hand landed on her shoulder she turned away from the man's eyes letting Tristan lead her away to the corner of the room where everyone was sitting around a large table waiting for their hot meals and away from the man with the blue eyes.

They stayed that night in the inn, she shared a room with Milah and two of her younger sisters, not that she minded she preferred their company to her father's when it came to sharing a bed for the night. As much as she willed her body to sleep her mind wouldn't go it was stuck on the man with the blue eyes and eventually long after the fire in their room had died down did her mind finally let her rest. Her dreams that night where those of a forest, a wolf and blue eyes.

**~X+X~**


End file.
